


But a Breath

by MannaTea



Series: Rewritten, Reborn, Revived [11]
Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannaTea/pseuds/MannaTea
Summary: The end.
Relationships: André Grandier/Oscar François de Jarjayes
Series: Rewritten, Reborn, Revived [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/653711
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	But a Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in March 2009 as a "farewell" story for _The Rose of Versailles_ fandom. Maybe I should have re-written this one first, to celebrate my return to the fandom? Alas! I hope you enjoy this new and improved version of the story. ♥
> 
> Notes can be found [here](https://mannatea.tumblr.com/post/623382476769886208/but-a-breath-a-rose-of-versailles-fic-words-301).

Breathing. Breath. One breath.

_Nothing._

Nothing ties her, keeps her, holds her to this world anymore, to the French soil or the cobblestone streets where the blood of The People  
flows.

They are calling, crying. There is a _whoosh_ of air against her cheek, her jacket, her heart. The roar of their voices recedes, slows, grows  
silent.

Everything is dark—no, wait. It’s light.

_White._

A flag against the bright blue sky.

Innocence, purity.

_Equality._

Rose petals fall softly like snow.

Hundreds of them. Thousands. Tens of thousands.

_Millions._

As many times…

_As many times…_

_“Must I say it a thousand times, or even a million times? My feelings will never change.”_

Oh! Those words!

They caress her ears like a bow drawn tenderly across the strings of a violin.

Her heart sings, fluttering with longing. 

_André!_

She opens her eyes. It’s bright. White.

A rose, the color of his smile, of hope, of heaven and forever and ever, amen; one rose. Only one, just as there is  
only one André, one Oscar, one God, one Heaven.

One chance?

She sees his dark hair first, and then the brilliant shine of his eyes, brilliant because he _sees_. He sees _her, Oscar_. All of  
her.

He always has, her André.

She loves that about him. That and so much more.

Not one chance.

Two! Two chances, just as there are two of them. Oscar and André: two hearts, two minds, two bodies.

Two roses, one white and one red. Purity and passion. Determination. Beginning again.

“Welcome home.”

André’s soft gaze, the feel of his hand in hers. A flash of red, of white. Warm and bright.

_Everything._

Everything ties her, keeps her, holds her to this place, now, to the streets paved in gold and the endless day.

One breath. Breath. Breathing.


End file.
